Diseases of the eye, specifically age-related macular degeneration (AMD), glaucoma, and diabetic retinopathy affect a large percentage of the population. However, current therapies are deficient in one or more aspects, necessitating improved approaches. The present disclosure addresses some or all of the problems found in current therapies.